Time Forgets
by EsptheC
Summary: Actually, time never forgets, except happenings in the fifth dimension. But sometimes it sure gets confused. The prequel (mostly) to The 500 Year Old Immortal. Please review!
1. Three Visitors and a Time Machine

Hey, I'm back, and so is Sonic in this all new adventure!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sonic or SEGA.

* * *

Year 3947.

Raza stood near the wall, surveying the mess in front of her. The laboratory was filled with junk- literally. She figured she could use her magic to expand it further, but decided against it. The yellow coyote looked up, just in time to see a streak of silver shoot across the room.

"ACE! Get down here!"

The bunny landed on the floor expertly, and did a mock bow. "You called?"

_Yes, obviously I did. You've been wrecking this place for how long already?_

The bunny bobbed his head. "Naw, it wasn't me. And I have a baaad feeling about that stone tablet you found outside."

Raza snorted. "Yeah, you have no idea what it could mean." "Yes," said Ace, "but what ARE the chances that it IS a prophecy like you claim?" Raza sighed in frustration. Ace then walked towards her, purring "Oh-kayy, you're the one who can Predict."

Raza was going to yell at him, if she hadn't been interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from outside. _Ah, so this is it._ She shook her head and walked outside.

Raza looked at the big metal box, wondering what it was. The thing had appeared out of thin air, a sight she had grown accustomed to over the years. But still, it was definitely not like anything Raza had seen before.

She saw the door open, and three people stepped out: a hedgehog, a two-tailed fox and an echidna. They looked around, and then the blue hedgehog (Sonic, obviously) waved to her. She regarded him carefully. He looked familiar, but new at the same time, as if she had met him in some distant place and time. As he sauntered towards her, she backed two steps away. "Have I met you before?" "No, but you will. About 500 years from now. Raza looked confused for a moment, but then realised what had happened. She led the visitors inside, then entered behind them. Before she closed the door, however, she paused to take out a marker, uncapped it and pushed the door closed with one foot.

Sonic and the visitors were standing near a pile of pizza boxes, waiting for her. "This us Tails," he said, patting the fox on the back. "You'll also see him in 500 years. And this one is Knuckles," he continued. Raza wrote down something on her palm.

Sonic didn't notice, and went on. "We noticed that somebody tried to change the time stream. And the change took place at about this time." Raza rolled her eyes. "You can ask Ace about that."

They asked her where he was, and she pointed at the staircase. After the visitors charged upstairs, Raza turned around and glared at the wall. _I thought I told you to stay UPSTAIRS?_ Ace grinned sheepishly. _Ace, just watch them. Make sure they don't get into trouble. Or you'll get it from me._ Ace shivered, sensing that Raza was not kidding this time. Then he grinned. Raza looked at him one last time, then stormed outside.


	2. Ace's Betrayal

Sorry this took so long... but.

* * *

Soon, Knuckles came downstairs, visibly looking quite unhappy.

Ace flew over to Knuckles, landing in front of the red echidna causing him to look up. "What?" Ace looked at him, shaking his head. "I wasn't even upstairs. Raza was just pulling your leg."

Knuckles growled at him in response.

Ace backed off, but did not stop talking. "Hey, chill, dude. I have something to show you first." He circled around to beside Knuckles and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can get back at her for what she's done." Knuckles shook his head. "Come ON, you know you want to." Knuckles thought for a while, then nodded.

Seconds earlier.

Knuckles stood in the attic, watching Sonic and Tails yell, "ACE!" through half_closed eyes. He then sighed in frustration. "Guys. I don't think he's up here." Instead, Sonic whirled around, silencing him with a glare. "You can be helpful and find him, or you can go ahead and do nothing!" "Fine!" Knuckles shot back and stormed downstairs.

Now.

Knuckles looked over the controls in the time machine. "Are you so sure about this?" Hovering over his shoulder, Ace reminded him, "Set the destination year to 3938." "HUH?" "Oh, -9." Ace had tried to convince Knuckles to dump Raza in the time machine set to travel 9 years back, reassuring him that it was just a harmless prank. As Knuckles stood over the control panel, his spines hanging over his shoulders, he started to wonder what Ace could be planning. He had no idea, but he was sure it was going to be something big.

"All done." He turned around to look at Ace. Ace snickered. Raza was going to have the shock of her life. He couldn't wait.

Ace handed Knuckles a softball bat. "Here, use this and knock out Raza. But do try to be gentle."

Meanwhile, Raza was standing just outside the machine, near the stone tablet. She wondered what it was, and how old it was. Any tests ran on it failed to provide an age. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head saying, _don't look up, don't look up!_ She thought, _no way, I won't._ Until she heard a whistling sound. Despite herself, she looked up. Just in time to see Knuckles bringing the bat down, then everything went dark.

Knuckles staggered to the time machine, carrying Raza. Because of the additional weight, he staggered from side to side. Ace was waiting for him, peering out through the open door. As Knuckles stepped in, he closed the door with a click. Knuckles dropped Raza on the floor and crossed over to the control panel. In a few seconds, the whole time machine started up and disappeared. Air started rushing into the vacuum caused by the wormhole, causing the stone tablet to fall over, and slide towards the wormhole, ultimately disappearing over its event horizon and into the past.

Year 3938.

The time machine appeared in a cloud of dust. Then there was a dull thud as the stone tablet slammed into the side of the machine. Cringing, Knuckles cautiously peeked outside. Thankfully, all the tablet had caused was a visible dent on the side of the time machine.

Ace and Knuckles dragged the still-unconscious Raza out and then piloted the machine away.


	3. Lost in Time (officially!)

Raza was unsure how long she had been out. When she woke up, the first thing she realised was that the world was too... pristine (for want of a better word).

She looked around. She was standing in a forest. The wastes were gone; all that was left were trees. She went up to one, and concentrated. _What year is it?_

[~' 3070. £(£¢~]-£ ?-]¥ ~&!~.

_Okay, thanks._ Raza looked around and thought, _What day?_

+!-^!¢\ 23.

Raza then asked, _Is it 3.46 in the afternoon?_ That was the time before she left.

3.48 ~] )£ ¡¢£⊙[ £, \£{.

Raza looked at the tree. Then she answered. _Are you aware that this whole place will be destroyed pretty soon? You may want to run._

&^&?

Raza just saw the faint outline of a sprite before a hot blast made her dive for cover. When she looked up, the sprite was hovering near her. ~&!-? , it said, before vanishing.

Behind several trees, she saw a dragon, fighting an all-too-familiar person. It couldn't be!

Unknown to Raza, Ace and Knuckles were also looking the same way, but from a different angle. Ace stepped out of the machine, and when he saw who was fighting the dragon, his already pale face paled even further. "Necron." He breathed out, unable to believe his eyes. Then he saw Necron staring back at him. Ace panicked and ducked into the machine. "Knuckles! We have to go!" The machine then vanished, just before a blast from Necron scorched the earth where it had been.

Raza ducked down behind a rock, her eyes wide. She knew very well the severity of messing with the time stream. If anyone saw her but weren't supposed to, the whole reality could be disrupted.

Hearing wounded screams from the dragon, she ducked and covered her ears, just before another blast of extreme heat washed over her back. When she looked up, the dragon was flapping away, screeching angrily.


	4. Chronal Mess

Sorry, having trouble finding time to think the story through. I promise I'll update more often...

* * *

Watching the dragon wheel away, Raza heaved a sigh of relief. It hadn't seen her. So far, so good. Looking back, she noticed Necron waving over to someone, or something. In this case, the past version of Raza. "We have to move quickly, or else more of these monsters are gonna come."

Now.

Knuckles glared at Ace. "You could have gotten us killed!" Ace laughed wickedly. "It doesn't matter anymore." On saying this, Ace's body began to grow. Knuckles watched in horror as the bunny began to grow horns and paws, his height nearly doubling. Ace grinned as he towered over Knuckles, who was too scared to run or hide. After the transformation, he lunged with four paws at Knuckles, who then spun around and charged out just in time. Knuckles was lucky, because as Ace tried to chase him, he had neglected his increase in height. As Knuckles ran to the safety of the house, he could hear Ace cursing after banging his head in the doorway, before dropping onto all eights to pursue him.

Ace was screeching in frustration. He had never expected the echidna to be able to run so fast. Knuckles knew it wasn't a bright idea to stop and reason things through with Ace.

Seeing the monster bunny suddenly stop, Knuckles looked around. It had spotted Tails and was giving chase. Meanwhile, Sonic had just stepped out. Imagine his shock at seeing Knuckles and Tails charging around, a monster hot on their tails. He aimed, and knocked Ace out with a spindash to the side of his head.

Sonic looked at Tails and Knux. "What in the world is going on here?" Tails elbowed Knuckles. "That . . . thing was Ace." He then told the others everything. Boy, if looks could kill, Knuckles would probably be extinct.

After a while Tails broke the stony silence. "I guess... the only way to solve this problem is to go back to the past and stop the chronal abnormality (that is, something that happened that would not have happened) before it happens.

Knuckles growled.

"Yep," said Sonic, "we'll have to stop you from altering reality." "But I'm not sure if we can still time travel there," Tails offered his opinion on the matter. "Huh, send Knucklehead to do that."

Knuckles raised one of his fists and shook it at Sonic, but then put it down. "He's right." He stepped back into the time machine and activated it, unaware of another figure watching him.

In the year 3938 Knuckles made sure to time his arrival correctly so he would not bump into himself, and that when Raza woke up, she was back in the year 3947 with no memory of what had happened. But the stone tablet's disappearance and the knocked-out monster bunny led her to suspect something. She looked around, then whirled to face the three others. "What exactly did you do?!"

They exchanged looks before Knuckles stepped forwards to explain what he happened. Needless to say, Raza was also rather unhappy with him. "Come on!" she yelled.

Sheepish glances were exchanged before Sonic, Knuckles and Tails followed her into the time machine. They saw her twisting the dial to two minutes after Knuckles and Ace first arrived.

Year 3938 (-9).

Raza looked back to the scene of the fight. " Come out now, it's safe." Raza (that's the past version) cautiously peeked out of where she had hid. She then stepped out, her ears perked up. "So can we go now?" Necron hid a smile.


	5. Dimensional Theory

Necron and Raza (okay both versions) started off, the future one tailing behind. They were unaware of her. So far, so good. She racked her brains, trying to remember what she had been there for. The others had reached a hilltop, and looked at the distant volcano. _Of course._

Year 3938 (the same year, some time ago)

The time machine appeared in a flash. The four people stepped out. "Great, now what are we gonna do?" Knuckles had kept quiet throughout the trip, and that was the first thing he asked.

Raza said, "Ssshhh!" She then stepped into the fifth dimension. "Hey, where'd she go?" Sonic exclaimed. _Relax, I'm in the fifth dimension._

_Basically, the first dimension is a point. It may be meaningless, as what it has is length but no width. The second dimension is a bit better, with both length and width, but not depth._

Tails nodded, while the other two were staring into space.

_The third dimension, which is what you guys are in now, has length, width and depth, so you can move around in it. The fourth dimension is commonly known as time. But that isn't a very nice place to be, as it keeps moving forwards so you can't move anywhere._

Tails stifled a yawn, and leaned on Sonic, causing him to yelp.

"I'm still awake!"

_And the fifth, is a place outside of space, and outside of time, so there is absolutely no way to get around IN it, but you can use it to get wherever you want, whenever. There is no way to know what happens in it, unless you traverse to the legendary sixth dimension, which is outside of the fifth._

This time, the trio had really fallen asleep.

Raza stepped back out. "Wake up!" Sonic blinked and sat up. "You know I hate lectures." _No I don't. Now get moving!_


	6. Seven People Times One Volcano

_Now get moving!_

Sonic didn't need telling twice. He hopped to it and shook the others awake. Knuckles grumbled, "warn us before trying that!"

_Deepest apologies. It was not my intention to bore you to sleep._

Tails scratched his head. "I still don't get it." He then saw the three others (Necron, Raza and Raza) walking off. "Come on!" Raza charged after them.

After a while, she turned around, causing the other three to stop. _There's a faster way to the volcano._ Unlike her counterpart, she knew where Necron was headed.

Raza grabbed Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, then shut her eyes, reopening them seconds later. "Where is this?" Sonic asked. _Oh, it's the fifth dimension._

Knuckles blinked twice, but Raza then concentrated again. In an instant, they were at the mouth of a volcano? "What now?" Sonic asked her. _Now we wait._

The next day, Necron and Raza arrived. "Yikes, that lava looks hot." Raza wisely stepped back from the edge. "Of course it's supposed to be hot, it's an active volcano. Raza rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why we're doing this." Necron, thankfully did not register the sarcasm. "Because only here, now can you activate your powers."

Raza had been hiding behind a bush, while the other three were standing behind a pile of boulders, listening in on the conversation. Suddenly, Raza heard a muffled voice. "Huh." She looked up and saw... herself. On a tree.

Suddenly, Raza (the one on the tree) looked down and nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Her sudden action, however, was enough to cause one of the branches to snap. Necron looked up sharply, nearly spotting both Razas. But after a while, sensing nothing, he looked back down.

Raza was still on the tree when she heard her other self mutter, "Liar." She continued watching the scene in front of them with growing interest. Unfortunately, one of the boulders (as you recall, Team Sonic was hiding behind a pile of them) fell down, causing Raza to fall out of the tree. This time Necron definitely saw her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He thundered, hauling Raza up, before noticing who she was. Team Sonic suddenly popped out, ready for action. Raza did a headslap (or facepalm whichever you prefer) before hopping out.

She'd hoped it wouldn't end this way. But as luck would have it, fate wasn't on her side.

Necron dropped Raza in surprise, as her past version dashed off. "Ugh, just how many of you ARE there?" "Three so far," the Raza on the floor chirped.

This was too much. Knuckles, who had up to this point decided to keep quiet,spoke up. Through his explanation (with Tails and Sonic filling in extra details) Necron realised what had happened.

Both versions of Raza from the present shook their heads, their eyes passing a silent message. In front of them, their past version had slunk back, wary of the five new arrivals.


	7. Corrected Timestream

They stood around, finding it more and more awkward with every passing second. Suddenly, both future versions of Raza yelled, "Magicloud!" causing their 10-year old counterpart to drop to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO? If you hurt Raze, you had better have a death wish." Necron was rather displeased. He then backed down when he heard two voices in unison. _She'll be fine, but we can't say the same about you._

"Huh, what?" was the last thing Necron could stutter before a black shadow dropped down out of the blue. The dragon was back, with a vengeance. It grabbed him in one taloned claw and dumped him inside the volcano. Everyone could only stare in shock.

Raza (only one, obviously) tossed a pebble into the volcano, watching it evaporate (or sublime if you prefer accurate terminology) and disappear. She then snapped her fingers, and her younger version woke up. Raze looked up, just in time to see Necron get consumed by the volcano. Then she saw the dragon.

Words would find it hard to describe the rage she felt at seeing her mentor and friend dead. Raze immediately forgot herself and yelled, "Magicold!" The dragon froze in midair, its whole torso encased in a chunk of ice. The dragon bayed, unable to flap its wings. Then, before everyone's eyes, it spun downwards before landing in the lava with a resounding splash.

Raze, watching this, fell to her knees, registering the death of the dragon. Raza looked at herself, then at Raze. _So what happens now?_

_Now, this._

Raza reached out to shake hands with herself. Tails covered his eyes, Sonic cowered in fear, Knuckles looked uneasy and Raze tried to stop them, to no avail. The moment their hands made contact, the whole world blurred around them. The next thing Raza knew, she was alone with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles behind a pile of boulders. In the distance, a baying dragon could be heard. They turned around and walked back to the time machine.

"So , what do you guys think of Raze?" "Who's Raze?" The trio answered. Raza smiled. The world was back to normal. Now to take care of one sleeping monster bunny.

Some time later. 9 years and 3 minutes to be exact.

Ace woke up, and pushed himself off the floor with six arms. _Hey._ Ace froze, and looked up slowly into a pair of grey eyes. _This will be the last time, Ace. I am so disappointed with you._

* * *

Yeah, Raze is what they used to call Raza. More informal. I want to stop now. Anyone wants more, ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THAT'S IT!


	8. The Legendary Last Chapter

Days later.

Raza sat hunched over a table, recalling the conversation she had just had with Sonic. For some reason he'd mentioned that there would be a war coming. She was wondering how to convince him to go back, as he evidently had no intention of leaving the past so soon.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand clamping down on her wrist, causing her to yelp in pain. Looking up, she saw Necron's ghost hovering over the table. She tried in vain to free her hand, then gave up. Necron seemed rather displeased with her.

_I didn't like what you did to Ace._

"He was asking for it." She snapped at him.

_Regardless. You first promise me you'll never kill anyone again._

"I promise." She sulked.

_LOUDER!_ Raza could feel the hold on her wrist tighten.

"**I promise!**" The moment the words left her mouth she could feel them take effect. Necron then released her hand, smirking. _You do know the penalty for going back on your words right._ Raza shook her head. "Since in theory I can't die, that will be a long time you'll have to hold me to it."

Seeing Necron turn around, something occured to her. "Nothing said I can't give ghosts a serious injury." She fired a bolt of magic which hit Necron squarely in the back. His scream strangely gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

* * *

Sonic looked at Knuckles. "Maybe we should go now. It would become quite a big mess if we somehow accidentally kill someone related to us." Tails agreed. "But we can't just leave this world like this!" Knuckles began to protest but was interrupted by Sonic. "Tails, get us home." Tails keyed in a number, causing the machine to vanish immediately.

* * *

If I'm happy I'll post another story but you'll have to wait. Massive writer's block.


	9. More Craziness

A man sat up, banging his head on something he hadn't realised was there. Pushing hard on it, the unknown object suddenly gave way, causing sunlight to shine in. He blinked in its sudden intense glare, before his eyes readjusted. Looking down, he saw a gigantic metal tube. He stepped out and ran off, or at least, crawled away quickly.

Sonic stepped out his time machine (Tails's, actually), before reality hit him. "What-what is THAT?!" Knuckles looked a teensy bit smug as he shrugged. "I told you we should have stayed in the past."

A gigantic border was crossing the ground. Behind it, everything looked different. Even the people who had been standing around, they disappeared when the border passed them. Voices could be heard from the people on the other side of the border.

Clack clack clack.

Raza turned over and glared at the open window, silently cursing the person causing the noise.

Clack clackclackclackclack!

The clicking noise became more frequent and increased in both volume and intensity.

"STOP THAT RUCKUS RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at the empty sky.

ClackclackclackclackCLACKCLACKclackCLACK!

_All right, you were asking for it!_ Raza walked over and jumped out of the window, which wasn't exactly bright. It was followed by a thump and a muffled "ow!" plus a splintering noise.

"Ow, just great." Raza struggled to her feet.

"I guess I'll have to fix that bench again."

No sooner had she said that when she spotted the source of the noise. A man was pouring something out of a little canister in his hand. "Hey, you! Get back here!"

Unfortunately, he decided to do the exact opposite. Watching him dash away (more like crawl away) into the mud, she sighed and turned around, unaware of a tendril poking out of a hole.

Shadow the hedgehog was feeling rather depressed. His commander was quite unhappy with him for failing to produce any chaos emeralds for the past week.

He sat down on a bench and sighed. He was going to have a hard time explaining why he could not be as effecient as before. Tower believed he'd been slacking off ever since Omega joined the team. Which was true in a sense. After all, why work when there is a ten-ton robot to do your dirty work?

Sonic glared at Knuckles. "I told you NOT TO MESS WITH THE MACHINE!" Knuckles growled back, "no you didn't." "Actually, he did. About two minutes before you decided to kick the machine." Tails chipped in. Sonic groaned. "Please don't remind me about THAT again."

For once, Tails was grateful for the stony silence that followed.

The next day, Raza was sitting on her newly-fixed bench with a glass of water, when she saw a little bud peering up at her. _Shoo. Shoo._ She kicked at it. The bud disappeared only to reappear seconds later, and much to Raza's astonishment, peeled its petals back to reveal sharp interlocking teeth.

_Want a drink?_ The plant, shocked at Raza's sudden change in attitude, swayed uncertainly, before rearing back to pounce. _Hey, this is dihydrogen monoxide, and is held responsible for millions of deaths may not want to attack me._ Seeing the plant pause, she poured most of the bottle on it before swallowing the rest in one gulp. _Actually it's harmless, it's just water._ She looked down at the plant (or rather the sodden mess it had disintegrated into). _Hmmm._

* * *

Esp: Sorry for taking so long, I wanted to create a story but decided against it. So now I'll lie down for a while. Don't expect to hear from me so soon. And sorry again for such a short and haphazardly (in my opinion) written chapter.

P.S. At least one review before I update.

P.P.S. Can anyone identify the badnik that the strange plant acts like? Tell me and you can decide the story in the AU (alternate universe) when it's still around! And OCs in that AU are welcome.


End file.
